This invention pertains to a system for providing a handling interface for a handling device such as mouse. Generally, it is very difficult to handle menus on a navigation screen using key buttons on the screen while driving an automobile. Thus, there is a need for a technique to display a handling interface having the same shape as a handling device such as mouse, joystick, etc. on the navigation screen, thereby allowing a driver to handle/control more conveniently contents provided by a multimedia device